1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to industrial wastewater treatment, and particularly to a wastewater filtration system and method using Ruba Al-Khali Saudi sand as an adsorbent for organic dyes, such as rhodamine B.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wastewater from plants, such as those in the textile and leather industries, is often contaminated with organic pollutants, such as dyes, resulting in ecological and health problems in the surrounding areas. Rhodamine B ([9-(2-carboxyphenyl)-6-diethylamino-3-xanthenylidene]-diethylammonium chloride) is a common dye found to contaminate wastewater and is of great concern, as rhodamine B is suspected to be carcinogenic.
There are a wide variety of methods for performing wastewater reclamation. However, such methods typically require large scale plants and great investments of time, energy and money in order to operate. In developing parts of the world, where resources are often limited, it is extremely difficult to implement large scale wastewater reclamation due to these factors. It would obviously be desirable to provide wastewater filtration and reclamation using a relatively cheap and easy process that takes advantage of materials and resources which are readily available.
Thus, a wastewater filtration system and method addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.